A MidWinter's Night Dream
by Sly-Blue
Summary: THIS IS NO YAOI. Sad yes, I like yaoi but can't write it. Locked up in her house for her strange appearance, a half-reaper half-demon girl meets a certain young earl and his demon butler. Yes, I no good with summary, my engrish no good. But really, my English is good. Ignore the Genre's I didn't know what to put
1. Chapter 1

I really think is is better than the other fic I wrote...personal opinion.

I do not own anything in relation to Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

It's dark, and cold, she hurt, no, everything hurt. The moonlight hurt, the ground hurt, the trees swaying in the breeze, the almost silent whisper of the wind, everything. Nights like these were always the worst; nightmares haunted her sleeping and waking hours. Old and new blood glistened on the walls, monstrous roars and screeches surrounded her. '_This is my own private hell.'_ Nobody knew what she saw in her dreams, was it prophecy, her own future, a past memory. But every dream would always end the same, screaming and thrashing, crying and shaking. Always at the same time, every.**single.**_**night.**_'_Impossible, I've had this dream for all of my life, it cannot be a memory.'_ So then, was it future, something destined to happen? No one in the house knew about the nightmares, they locked her away in a far room so as to not hear the screaming. The room was small, rather empty, but cozy all the same. A sanctuary, haven, safe from the world of dreams. But every time, those eyes would beckon her back to sleep, back to the nightmares. Those deep crimson eyes that glowed eerily in the darkness, calling out to her in sleep. But tonight, this night, would be different. Dreams would not come, nightmares would die. The ground was soft with snow, cold and pure, spotted with foot prints that lead back to the window of a certain house.

Despite having many layers of clothing on the wind still cut through her like a knife. The house wasn't far from the city; she had packed enough food for a day. If she was lucky she would arrive by morning, just in time for people to begin going about their business. Maybe then she could find the person that had that glowing pair of crimson eyes. Slowly the sun began to rise, warming her just a bit before she finally got to the city.

She had never been out of the house much; her family said she was too strange to be seen with them in public. But it wasn't hard to find the busiest street filled with people ranging from nobles to peasants. At noon she ate the one meal that was packed away with some clothes, and still no man with crimson eyes. By the time it was early evening the temperature began to drop again, shops however were still open. There was a toy and candy shop near the stop she had occupied for the day, a shop belonging to the Funtom Company.

The shop was warm and inviting, all sorts of little toys and trinkets were being sold. Shortly after the girl entered a young boy and his dark as night butler entered. The boy gave off the air of nobility, one that she was accustomed to. But the child was not the one she was interested in, it was that butler. He seemed familiar, and then it hit her, like a train. '_Those eyes, I know those eyes.'_ This was the man with the blazing eyes. He must have noticed her staring since he turned to look in her direction. Quickly, he leaned down to whisper something into his master's ear. The boy, looking no older than 10, strutted over taking his air of confidence and nobility with him.

"What is your name?"

"M-my name? Why do you want to know? Are you going to take me back? Please don't, I'm afraid of what will happen if they know I've gone."

"Calm down, just tell me your name."

"I-its Rosslyn, Saint-Claire that is. So, you aren't going to bring me back?"

"No, you'll be coming with me, to my home. Sebastian, bring the carriage."

"Yes, my lord."

"I thought the Saint-Claire family had only a son? Are you the oldest?"

"O-oh yes, Aleksander is my little brother. Mother doesn't like it when I go out of the house though. Especially into the city, she'd be cross with me if she knew."

"I see…" The boy trailed off just as his butler came into the shop again.

"My lord, the carriage is here, shall we be going now?"

"Yes Sebastian, my cane please."

"Yes my lord, this way if you please Miss Saint-Claire."

The three left the shop with the poor store owner left unknowing as to what had just happened. Usually being stuck at home the girl's eyes were transfixed on the view outside the window. The butler and his little lord were watching her; she was an unknown presence and could turn hostile at any time. The three made it to the boy's manor and entered quietly. The other servants were doing various simple tasks when they heard the door shut. They rushed to greet their master, but were surprised when they saw the girl.

"Master, who is our guest." The three servants asked eagerly.

"This is Rosslyn Saint-Claire; you will treat her like all guests."

"Yes master"

The butler then spoke. "You three get back to your duties. My lord, where would you like her to stay?"

"In the room just up the hall from the others'."

"Yes my lord, this way please Miss." She followed without a word; this nameless boy was giving her a place to stay.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"Hmm, o-oh no…."

"I see then, when we reach your room please place your things on the bed then follow me to the kitchen."

"Oh, ok."

The room was the same size as the one back home, but not filled with her things it seemed empty. She placed her things on the small bed and followed the butler out of the room to the kitchen. The man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Bard, you can go now."

"Oh, alright Sebastian, good night."

"Miss, is there any food in particular that you like?"

"Umm, I like beef stew? And sweet things."

"Alright then, please wait in the dining area over there."

She walked over to the area the butler pointed toward. The dining area was rather large from just one little lord, who was already seated at the head of the table. The boy looked like he wanted to say something but had a rather sour look on his face.

"I-sorry for not properly introducing myself, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive house and owner of the Funtom Company. This is my manor, Sebastian is the head butler, ask him for anything you might need."

"It's nice to meet you, Earl Phantomhive. I am Duchess Rosslyn Saint-Claire. I'm sure you know of my brother Duke Aleksander Saint-Claire, mother likes him more."

The butler had whispered to his master about the girl in the shop. A girl with the eyes of a reaper who had a demon's aura. '_A most dangerous creature indeed, it would be beneficial to have her on our side.'_ The butler had whispered to his master. The two nobles made small talk while the butler prepared dinner for both. While cooking he wondered if this was the girl he saw in his fleeting dreams, the one who stared him down with a fire unknown to humans.

With 20 minutes dinner was served, beef stew for the girl and a very elaborate food selection for the little earl. The butler's cooking was exquisite, without a doubt this was the best beef stew she had ever had. When the meal was finished both nobles retired to their rooms for rest. The girl however, was awake for at least another 3 hours thinking of a way to make the room more to her satisfaction. It was 3 in the morning at the latest when she finally went to sleep. Unlike all the other nights though, no nightmares came. There was no pool of blood, no glowing crimson eyes. There was no waking screaming and thrashing, no crying and shaking. In all 18 years of her life the girl had never once had a night without those dreams that constantly haunted her. A peaceful night she never wanted to end. But morning comes, and always with fresh news of the last day's events.

* * *

Please review, I want to know how bad/good this is. I'm a whimsical person so continuing depends on very few things. And I really want to finish this, if I can even bring myself to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even know what happened with this chapter...there's a little time lapse towards the end, please just ignore it...Only the end half of this makes sense, as stated previously ignore the nonsensical-ness of this chapter. Also I don't own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter Two: I hereby refuse to name the chapters

* * *

Waking from the first peaceful night sleep in her life the girl lay for a bit, revelling in the feeling of a good night's sleep. This calm feeling hadn't visited her since her father left many years ago. When she was younger, her father would come to her and cradle her in his arms. That was a long time ago though, before her brother was born, before her mother re-married, before her father left, but not before the nightmares. A sudden knock on the door brought her back from the memories.

"Breakfast will be served in one hour."

That butler, his were the eyes that she would always see. She had a guess as to why it was only his eyes. Her mother was a demon; it seemed likely that this Sebastian man was a demon as well. It would certainly explain his glowing crimson eyes, so like her mothers'. However, she had never once seen a pair of eyes like her father's though, bright, almost neon, green eyes that were never without a pair of glasses.

Remembering the pleasant times with her father the girl got out of bed to find a fresh set of clothes laid out. '_It must have been the butler, but where would they get clothes like these. There's only one other woman in the house and she's a servant.'_ It was an outfit any proper lady would wear, uncomfortable. Either way, her stomach was rumbling. After getting ready she made her way down stairs trying to remember where the dining hall was. It had been almost an hour since the butler had come to inform her that breakfast would be in an hour and she had just found the dining hall. Breakfast was simple; apparently the little earl had much work to do.

* * *

While Ciel was reading one of the many newspapers he saw an interesting article. The young lady of the Saint-Claire house had gone missing; they believed a certain group did this. '_I'm certain to get a letter from the queen regarding this, after all the Saint-Claire's are a prominent family.'_ But the real question was, how to handle this. They had Rosslyn and she was not kidnapped, she had gone willingly. '_This will be difficult to resolve.'_ Not five minutes later Sebastian came in.

"My lord, a letter from the Queen. I believe this is the one you were expecting."

Ciel read the letter quickly mostly skimming. Yes, this was the letter regarding Rosslyn Saint-Claire. He decided to go down to the Scotland Yard to see what they had first, even though he knew the answer.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage. We're going to Scotland Yard; make sure no one knows sees the newspaper."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

The girl stood at the door with the servants as the little earl left. The rest of day would be very interesting; the girl had always been around competent servants. These three however, were not competent, and the girl found herself doing a lot of the work. She wondered how the butler handled all of this. She made them all lunch since neither the earl nor the butler were back yet. By the time the two retuned from whatever business they had it was early evening. Dinner would be served later on than usual by the earl's request.

Not used to being able to go out the girl asked to see the earl's library. It was very grand; there were many books she had not yet read there. However, the visit was cut short when the little ear l summoned her to his office space. '_What could it be? Am I in trouble? Have I done something to upset him?'_ The butler patiently lead her though the house until a sturdy wooden door stood between her and the boy. The butler alerted his master to their presence and proceeded to open the door for her. The room was warm from the fire kept in the fireplace near the centre of the room. The boy at the desk had one of the constant sour faces on as she walked into the room.

"Sebastian, close the door. Miss Saint-Claire, please take a seat."

The girl sat in one of the plush armchairs in front of the large desk. The butler stood behind his master, waiting.

"Miss Rosslyn, I recently visited the Scotland Yard, and it seems a certain young lady has been reported missing. I assume you know who I'm talking about."

"Mother's looking for me? Please, don't make me go back there. I don't want to live with her anymore. I don't like being stuck in the house. I'll….I'll run away again. I'll go far away, get on a boat and go somewhere else."

"Don't worry, we don't plan on taking you back, but there are some conditions that must be met. Sebastian, explain."

"Yes, my lord. In order for you to remain in this house you must swear to never shame the Phantomhive name in any form, you must protect the master no matter what the cost to yourself is, you must also protect the house itself from intruders, and lastly you must pass as a normal person to be seen in the manor and be presentable in front of guests. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand and agree to these terms."

A devious looking grin painted the butler's face. "Good, well then, welcome to the Phantomhive manor. You're welcome to change your name to avoid suspicion."

"No, it's fine, I can use my name. Unless mother comes here."

The newest member of the Phantomhive household was added to the staff quickly. The newest maid went to collect her outfit from a closet. The clothes were a perfect fit, as if they had been hand tailored to fit her.

As the days passed the girl slowly climbed the ladder in the house. Within a week she was the head maid, the butler would never admit how much easier his job was now.

On the side she was being taught how to use her powers as both a reaper and demon. Since she didn't have a death scythe the little earl contacted his acquaintance, a manager of reaper dispatch, William. The reaper man didn't like the butler, or his earl for that matter, but agreed since she was a reaper after all. They never revealed that she was half-demon though, it might have ruined their chances at getting her a scythe. However, the reaper was suspicious as to why they had her with them.

The girl looked like she was nothing special, very ordinary looking for a human, or a reaper. It is said that a reaper's death scythe takes shape depending on the person. Those with scythe like death scythes are said to be some of the most powerful reapers. The girl's death scythe was scythe shaped, to a certain point. Normal scythes have only a single blade sprouting from the right or left side at the top of the weapon. This scythe, however, was four bladed, 2 blades on each end of the weapon, thus leaving no room for an opponent to escape from close range. While reaper training was easy, learning to use the weapon was another story for another time….

Reaper lessons were simple, it was mostly William telling her about the various rules she needed to follow and basic uses of a death scythe. Training the demon side of her was the most difficult part though. It was already hard enough that she was half-reaper half-demon, the two opposed one another, but the fact that reaper lessons happened first surly didn't help. The butler had a difficult time trying to get her to even use the speed let alone master it. Sure she could use it, but not whenever she pleased like the butler could. Sebastian had a difficult time teaching her the various simple things a demon could do. It was obvious she took after he reaper father and not her demon mother. It was early spring by the time she had almost mastered the demon skills.

The earl had been away for a few weeks in the early spring on business. When he returned it was almost time for Easter, and that meant that lady Elizabeth would be visiting. She had only met the little lady once but Elizabeth was very energetic, a bit too much for her. With Easter soon coming she could only imagine what the little lady would think up this time. Luckily for the girl they were only getting fitted for Easter clothes, the day would have been much more stressful if it was anything else. On that day she met the prince of Bengal, Soma as well.

She was settling in with all the insanity of the house well, but somethings still tripped her up, like these surprise guests. It certainly didn't help that the very next day the queen's two butlers, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, decided to drop by. She wasn't allowed to know the nature of the earl's business unless it pertained to her or her involvement was needed. This happened to be one of the rare times when her involvement was needed however; the little earl was going to host a party. It would become a very interesting party, with plenty of interesting people and events as well. There were to be many celebrities invited, along with that cow of a man, Lau, but of course that was her personal opinion of him. And she would never voice that opinion out loud, and especially not to the little earl.

So then, let the party begin.

* * *

Notes:  
Yes, I realize somethings were skipped out on, I must have been half asleep. Only after re-reading it twice did I notice the skipped parts. They will be covered in an extra chapter, along with a few other things.

Dear Readers,

Pretty please, I'd love to have just one itty bitty review...BWHAHA, OH LORD THAT WAS FUNNY..*wipes forehead*..Ahem, spell check just spell checked itty as titty. Now then, onto the real matter...I desire to know if I'm doing well with this, as I have low confidence in my writing skills.

Sincerely, With Much Love,

the Author


	3. Chapter 2:Extra

Chapter 2 Extra: Part one, Reapers

Today was the day, the day I, Rosslyn Saint-Claire, begin my training. I knew that my father was a reaper, he often told me wonderful stories, and I also knew my mother was a demon. But I never knew how hard it would be to train both aspects of my life. That butler, Sebastian, is teaching me about demons and such, while a reaper called William is teaching me about, well, reapers. William also happened to bring his reaper friend Grell. Mr. William dislikes it when I call them friends….However; Grell is certainly a very interesting person. Both William and Sebastian told me not to be friendly with Grell, but I don't see a problem with him. Well anyways, Will told me all of the rules that I have to follow as a reaper. I won't list them though, since I didn't really bother to remember them. Will also dislikes it when I call him Will, but William is such a dull name. Either way, when we finally got around all the rules and regulations he told me about the death scythes. I had seen my father's death scythe; it was very….scythe-like. In fact, I'm almost certain that it's still being held by the suit of armor in my old house. Mother would probably throw it out if she knew though. So anyway, when Will gave me a simple piece of unmolded material I thought nothing of it. But then suddenly, the thing changed shape. It was a scythe looking thing. Two blades on each end, each looked crazy sharp, like if you touched it you would be cut to pieces. But whatever, trying to use the thing was very difficult. They had set up dummies to use, which were now in pieces, but real fighting was another thing. Since I had no experience with weapons Sebastian said we should start with fencing to get the feel for fighting. Fencing was nice and easy, they had me fight the little earl, he looks so cute when he's mad. Oh but I'm sure he'd be angry if I said that. Oh by the way, this is all over a week or so, there's no way I'd be able to do all of this in one day. After I had basically mastered fencing Will decided it was time to try the scythe again. It went better than the first time but there was a tree accidently missing, as well as a clump of Grell's hair. Oh well, anyway, soon after that Will left since he had work then both Ciel and Sebastian left on work too. I was left with Grell as my raining partner, but he didn't want to train anymore since I accidently chopped off some of his hair.

* * *

Chapter 2 Extra: Part two, Demons

Sebastian began teaching me about demon things just after I learned all the reaper rules and regulations. Luckily there were no rules for being a demon. Unfortunately learning to use the demon skills was not as easy as learning reaper rules. I quickly learned that Sebastian had a short temper with somethings. It wasn't like I didn't know how to use the abilities; I just had a hard time using them properly. After trying to practice inside and breaking things we moved outside despite the cold weather. Sebastian explained that normally it would only take a few days for a new demon to get used to its power, but since I wasn't a full blooded demon it would take me longer, a few weeks at the most. I felt bad for poor Sebastian, but only a little. There was no need to be so rushed about teaching. Sure I am a demon, but only half. And my other half was completely opposite of a demon. He could stand to pour a bucket of cold water over his head to cool off. And that's where the challenge began. He told me if I could manage to sneak up on him and douse him with cold water I would pass. This was no easy chore, not only did the demon butler not sleep he would always notice me before I came within a 3 meter radius of him. I only managed to get him once before he left with Ciel on business. He smiled that creepy smile and said good job then punched me into the wall. I guess if I wanted a real win I'd have to avoid that punch that came after the dousing. But that would be after he came back from his trip and I had good control over my power. In the time they were away I had almost mastered both demon skills and using my scythe. That Sebastian would get it…finally I would beat him. Only to be punched into the wall again, but not before blocking. But this time, he helped me up and said good job with a rather smug look on his face. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Ok, the first part is totally spastic yes, but that's the way I like it. This covers the time lapse, but not well, sorry about that.

Ahhhh, Happy Birthday Noiz. I realize this has nothing at all to do with this...but I had to. My little fangirl heart can't take not wishing a happy birthday to one of my favourite fictional characters.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry, I really liked the manor murders mini-arc of the story so I had to put it in. Although it was basically me summarizing, we get back to the story plot line in the end. I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, and OH GOD I'm going to** DIE** of laughter. Kuroshitsuji was spell checked as prostitution. I wonder if it's just chrome's spell check...Enjoy

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night when it all began. We servants, Sebastian included, were working on the next day's meal down in the kitchen when one of the bells rang. It seemed that the special guest needed something. Not the least bit surprising really, the man had too much to drink and was essentially dragged off by Sebastian. Mey-Rin and Sebastian went to go check on the guest, only to find he had been killed. '_What a tragedy, a murder in the master's own home.'_ It was a great surprise indeed, never had a guest been killed in the manor before. Much less the face that the room was locked tight. Any one of the guest could be the killer, or one of the servants, even the little earl himself was not out of the question. This would be an interesting time for the manor residents and guests.

Listening to all of the alibies it seemed that the little earl was most likely to be the murder. By unanimous decision the little earl was to be confined with someone until everything got settled out. Since none of the servants were allowed, as they may help him escape, it fell to the guests. However, none of the guests wanted to stay with the possible killer and thus the job was left to the wordsmith. Unlike the other guests the wordsmith didn't seem to have a problem staying with a possible killer.

The morning always brings surprises to the un-expecting. It was past the time that the earl usually wakes up, and he noticed it. Why had Sebastian not woken him up? For that matter, where was the butler in question. As if to answer his young master's questions Tanaka poked his head into the room and lead the master down the hallways. All of the servants and guests were in one room, sobbing noises coming from that room. It would seem that Sebastian had become the killer's second victim. This act had successfully eliminated the little earl from the guilty list. The only people who could be counted as innocent were the little earl and the wordsmith. This wordsmith was a great help in this case. He knew about writing mystery novels, so why wouldn't he know about things like these. Soon after moving the poor butler's body breakfast was served. It was Mr Grey that noticed the empty place at the table, the place that was supposed to belong to Mr Phelps. The group quickly headed to the earl's room where he was supposed to be staying. When they arrived there the door was locked, just like the murder of Mr Siemens. However, Mr Phelps had bite marks on his neck, like a vampire had bitten him. These were strange times in the Phantomhive manor indeed.

All in all this had really become a giant blame fest. Luckily though, our favourite new maid was off of the guilty list as she spends nearly all of her time with Mey-Rin helping her. Therefore, as long as Mey-Rin was innocent Rosslyn was as well. Though the deductive reasoning of Mr Wordsmith it was made clear that even if someone were to be working with Sebastian, it would be impossible for them to commit all the murders. Mr Woodley then seemed to have a minor panic attack and demanded to leave at once despite the storm raging outside. After being kindly asked to take a seat by the little earl he attempted to punch Ciel, only to be taken down by Tanaka. After this minor issue it was decided that Mr Wordsmith would be making the decisions in the matter from then on.

Mr Wordsmith decided to find the key to Ciel's room, where Mr Phelps had been staying. They inspected Sebastian's body for the key and found nothing; they then proceeded to his room. All nooks and crannies were thoroughly searched which left only the wardrobe. However, a surprise awaited them in the wardrobe, when Ciel opened the wardrobe a mass of kitten leapt out. So it seemed that Sebastian kept cat in his room, not surprising since he liked cats. Unfortunately for the little earl though he was allergic to the things Sebastian loved.

Heading back to the drawing room the guests and the little earl decided to think on what to do next. While idly waiting Lau suggested that there was a 13th person. This would make all of the unlikely things become likely again. With the possibility of a 13th person, all of the murders would have been committed by that one person and none of the house guests. Suddenly, the 13th guest was made real when the servants busted into the room with a strange man. This mysterious 13th person came with his alibi prepared and proved that he was most certainly not the killer. The strange 13th person, Mr Jeremy, then requested to see the bodies of the dead to help solve this case. Mr Jeremy seemed to know everything; he was very knowledgeable about what was going on about the manor. Following Mr Jeremy's plan Ciel hid in his room with Ran Mao acting as a decoy. The killer came as Mr Jeremy expected, however the result was not expected. A snake turned out to be Mr Phelps killer. The snake in question happened to be native to Africa, where Mr Woodley did business. So currently it seemed Mr Woodley killed Mr Phelps by accident, since he was really going after Ciel but they switched places. The question now was Mr Siemens. He had put himself in a state of near death to make it look as though he had died, but he had actually died in the process by being stabbed like originally believed. Though many deductions it was found that Mr Woodley was Mr Siemens killer and was taken away by Earl Grey. And thus, the whole murder mystery came to an end.

Upon leaving Mr Wordsmith learnt something interesting. It seemed that Sebastian had not been killed. He had been playing Mr Jeremy to help find the criminal. It seemed the little earl had known all along that something would happen. However, the killer of Sebastian was not Mr Siemens but Earl Grey. Such an elaborate scheme didn't seem possible of a young boy, but this was no ordinary young boy. Ciel Phantomhive is the Queen's Watch dog, nothing would get past him. As Sebastian explained all of the details the wordsmith just watched in amazement. The wordsmith left with many ideas in his head. He would spend many days and nights writing about the experiences he had while in the Phantomhive manor. Perhaps it would become a great story to be cherished though the ages, but who could say. Now the only question left was Mr Phelps killer. It seemed that Mr Phelps killer was the snake man from the circus the little earl recently visited. Really, the little earl was too kind, inviting someone who wanted him dead to work for him. It seemed the manor had another new inhabitant, a snake man. And so the butler was buried, only to be found alive. All of the servants were glad as well as Lady Elizabeth. The position of head butler was returned to Sebastian and the group headed for home.

* * *

The girl closed the cover of her diary, something new she had just started. If she ever had any children, she wanted to be able to tell them many fantastical tales about the time she lived in. it was almost time for breakfast when she was finished, so she hurried down to the kitchen to help prepare. The manor would be livelier now that Snake was here as well. The Phantomhive household certainly had an interesting mix of servants; a demon, a half-demon half-reaper, an ex-solider, an ex-assassin, an ex-experiment, and now a snake man. Being head maid meant he had to be early in welcoming the new servant, if she was late Sebastian would be angry, and no one likes an angry Sebastian. Sure he may look strange, but she liked him well enough. He was a quick learner and worked efficiently, that was really all that mattered, and that he was able to protect the house and earl. But as soon as he had come it would seem the earl would be off again. '_He's always so busy, doesn't the little earl ever take a break.'_

Lau showing up unannounced was no surprise, he always visited at random. But his news was not random; it would seem that a hospital was reviving the dead. '_What a strange thing to do,' _thought the girl. Well naturally the little earl would be checking into this, or more accurately Sebastian would be looking into it.

While Sebastian was out investigating Lady Elizabeth visited, also unannounced. Unannounced visitors were something the girl was not used to, her house was always in her mother's iron grip. Standing in for Sebastian, she overheard that Lady Elizabeth and her family were taking a trip to New York on a luxury ship called the Campania. But with this investigation of the living dead the little earl would not be able to go. '_Lady Elizabeth's mother is right, Ciel need a break every now and then.'_ Sebastian arrived back at the manor shortly after Elizabeth left, with interesting news. It seemed that the hospital's higher up were part of a secret society, the Aurora Society. The girl knew a lot about secret societies; her mother was part of a large number of them. It would seem that the society's next meeting was on the same ship that Lady Elizabeth would be on. It was times like these that being the child of a noble family really came in handy; Duchess Rosslyn Saint-Claire had a room to herself. And so the Campania was off, the normal passengers unknowing of the secret society that was on board.


	5. Chapter 4

Lol, what is this, I typed the whole thing half asleep, how did it get done. More importantly, why are there so many words.  
Ok, I've been camping in the hills with my redneck friends since wednesday otherwise this would be out sooner. I no own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, you want me talk with bad engrish? If you no like then...get over it.

* * *

What a rude little earl, not telling his fiancé that he indeed would be going on the voyage. Sometimes it was hard to believe such a little child could be so grown up. The earl's servants watched amusedly as the Midford's and their little earl interacted. Despite having a sibling herself the girl never knew a family could be like this. They were all so alike, fiery personalities, yet each had a different fire. The Marchioness was like a lion, fierce and powerful; the first son was like his mother, fierce but not with the same aura of power; the Marquis was the different one, you could see where Lady Elizabeth got her eccentric tendencies from. While the earl and his family-in-aw were enjoying lunch the girl was off preparing things for herself. '_A lady must be ready for all sorts of occasions'_ her mother always said. What her mother really meant however, was one must have every item they own packed safely where no one can get to it. All weapons small enough to be concealed were concealed in the various fancy lady-like dresses she had brought along; it was mostly knives and daggers with a derringer or two. These things were merely back up though, with the death scythe and her demon abilities things like that were unnecessary but useful sometimes.

It had been a few days since the Campania set sail and it was time for the dinner gathering of the 1st class passengers. Since she had signed up separately from the little earl the girl had to go alone, until she met up with them of course. The meeting of nobles was always a grand thing, the girl quite agreed with the little earl's view of gatherings such as these. When she arrived in the lounge she had no problem finding the little earl, seeing as his butler and footman stood out among a crowd. She quickly made her way over to where Ciel was standing with that ever present sour face. '_It would be funny if his face was like that permanently, but then again his other faces are such a nice change from the normal.'_ However, trouble was always following her wherever she went. Lady Elizabeth approached and quickly saw her as a rival. It wasn't surprising that Lady Elizabeth didn't recognize her; she had never dressed up like this since she had meet Elizabeth.

"Who are you, and how do you know Ciel?"

"O-oh Lady Elizabeth, I-I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I'm the head maid, remember, Rosslyn."

"Oh! Rose, I didn't notice you all dressed up like that, your dress is really cute. Sorry for being so rude."

"It's no problem Lady Elizabeth; your dress is very cute as well."

"Wait, shouldn't you be here as a servant? You don't look like one all dressed up like that."

"Oh right, Lady Elizabeth, do you know about Rosslyn Chapel? My family owns a lot of the land surrounding it as well as the church. The Saint-Claire family has been rather prominent for some time now."

"What, I never knew you were actually a noble, why are you serving Ciel then?"

"O-ooh, well, I ran away from home and the young master saved me, so I am in his debt."

After the short conversation Elizabeth headed off to get some cake. And this was the perfect time for them to get away. The little earl and his butler followed the man with the empty glass while the girl followed shortly after so as to not attract any unwanted attention to them. Despite leaving second she managed to get there before the little earl and unfortunately a man inside was being troublesome. The man kept asking her to do the strange pose Sebastian had told her about and she refused. The annoying man took this as a sing of her not knowing what it was and demanded that she leave at once. Reluctantly she did the silly pose and was left alone, other than the many people that continued to ask her about her mother. And then _that man_ appeared, the Undertaker. Her father and the undertaker had been good friends; every time she went to London with him they visited the undertaker. Really, it wasn't that she didn't like him; the undertaker was just very strange.

"Oh, 'Ello there Rosslyn, didn't know you'd be attendin' this little party."

"Ahh…Hello Undertaker, nice to see you as well."

"So what brings you 'ere, doin' your mother's business?"

"You could say that."

Luckily, the little earl walked in with his butler and they struck the same pose as she did; only it seemed funnier when they did it. Upon seeing the little earl's pose the undertaker broke out in laughter, tears streaming freely from his face, clutching his side in amusement. Suddenly it seemed the little earl heard a voice he recognized, the Viscount of Druitt, in all his "stunning-ness" as he would say. She had heard the story before, little earl Ciel was investigating and the viscount was a suspect, only Ciel had to dress as a lady to get anywhere near the viscount. Well, as Sebastian told the story the viscount preyed on the earl and has been lurking about ever since. It seemed the story was true as the viscount was now preying on little earl Phantomhive once again, unknowingly this time though.

Shortly after speaking with the viscount it started, the founder Ryan Stoker came to the front. He started preaching about one's health before he got down to the real matter. He introduced a dead girl in a coffin, probably one of the undertakers, and proceeded to hook her up to a bunch of wires. There was no doubt that the girl was indeed dead for the smell was overpowering. And then the revival began, a massive amount of energy looked like it was being poured into the corpse's body. The woman then rose from the grave on her own; it would seem that they really could bring the dead back. However, when she bite into her mother, killing her, it was obvious that there was a flaw to this miraculous plan. Sebastian struck her with knives and the corpse still would not return to the dead, this was indeed going to become a problem, the girl could feel it in her bones. It seemed that not even the Aurora Society knew how to deal with this as their leader fled down the hallway.

In the next second a strange man with an even stranger weapon entered the room and tore up the corpse's body. The man then went to the now dead mother of the corpse and reaped her soul. Ronald Knox, Grell's junior, he informed the trio that the shinigami don't know about the living dead. The reaper attacked the demon and the earl ran ahead with the maid. '_Ronald certainly has a strange looking death scythe.'_ Will had told her that the death scythe could take on many shapes, but Ronald's death scythe was just plain strange.

Ciel was nearing the cargo deck when suddenly Lady Elizabeth appeared. The little earl ran off leaving the girl to apologize for her master's rudeness. On the cargo deck they came across Snake, and Elizabeth followed Ciel with her piece of cake for him. But, Lady Elizabeth's piece of cake was missing, in the mouth of a corpse; luckily Ciel was able to save her in time. Unfortunately it seemed that they had come across all of the corpses that Ryan Stoker had brought with him.

Sebastian was still up stairs dealing with the reaper when the multitude of corpses escaped their coffins. Checking his watch Ronald left the room _riding_ his death scythe out leaving the butler alone.

Down in the cargo hold Ciel, Elizabeth, and Snake were busy fending off the corpses. The three were waiting on a stack of boxes, until the creatures began clawing on the boxes threatening to knock them over. Sebastian finally arrived when he was need most, as usual. It looked like a slaughter house below; the demon was ripping their heads off here and there as well as smashing them. When it was all over it was just a demon butler standing in a pool of blood, surrounded by countless bodies. Just like when the little earl had first met the demon. After the butler helped them off of the boxes he pointed out Ryan Stoker to them. Upon listening to the man it would seem that there were even _more_ corpses than the ones Sebastian had just killed off. Each one of them escaped a true disaster at sea. Much to the horror of the unknowing passengers the creatures escaped, and began devouring them. The earl ordered his butler to protect and ensure the safety of his family-to-be, and he did just that. To top it all off the ship was about to hit an enormous ice berg, that a certain flamboyant reaper was stand atop. When the ship hit began taking on massive amounts of water. With the rate water was flooding the under decks it would sink within the hour.

Just as they were within the scope of escaping the sinking death ship the reapers came. Both taking Sebastian's attention from his liege and the lady. The timing couldn't have been worse; the corpses started coming at them, Elizabeth first. Indeed, the little lady was cute until the end, when she took up the sword she had been trained at since birth. The earl and his demon were surprised at her strength, and she would protect Ciel with all her might. Realizing that the one they were after was probably set to die soon the reapers made to leave the group. The three escaped to where people were being taken onto the live boats, Sebastian and Ciel staying behind to deal with the problem.

Going back into the ship they caught up with the one who had the device that could stop the corpses, the Viscount of a flurry of rage Grell went after the Viscount, who seemed to be the cause of the current issue, to be blocked by none other than the undertaker. For the first time in years, no doubt, the undertaker sowed the face he always hid behind his overgrown bangs. The usually hunched over, psychotic seeming undertaker now stood tall and had a menacing aura. It was like a complete transformation, his almost shining yellow-green eyes daring one to fight him. The undertaker then described to the gathered what his plan was, or more accurately, his _experiment_. And so, the fight for the ex-reaper was on, but the girl was not interested in joining the battle. She had no place in the battle, as she was unable to take a side. The old reaper was a good fighter, maybe one of the best, and liker her father, he had a scythe shaped death scythe. And with that scythe he cut into the butler, showing the record of his life with Earl Ciel Phantomhive. It seemed Sebastian's record was filled with interesting events involving the little earl. But alas, the ship was sinking and the reapers had to escape. And so, the undertaker made to cut the ship in half and escape.

As the earl escaped on an empty life boat the corpses began to surround them. Since they had no need to breathe it made sense that they should be able to move in the water. All were eliminated and the earl safely returned home with a bad cold. They were puzzled at where the girl had gone though, they hadn't seen her out in the water or during the battle, but somehow she managed to return home. She may not have been active in the battle but she had seen it all from a small hiding spot off to the side. She had known that the undertaker was a reaper; she even knew that he was on the ship, but she didn't know his reasons for creating those strange soulless creatures. She had no clue, but she would find out by all means necessary, not for the little earl but for her own purposes.

* * *

Seriously, what does my brain do, I think i must sleep type or something because I don't remember doing half of this. Oh, and on the way to go camping i was bored so I made kind of a Q-and-A session/Character Bio thing for all of my OC's that will ever appear in the story, but I don't really want to put it up. I was bored, it's probably boring, buut if you really want it...just wait till the end maybe? Waaaaiiiit, I use good engrish here...I no feel like change.


	6. Chapter 5

Very shortly after they arrived back at the manor she asked for time off, for 'personal' reasons she said. The little earl wondered what it was she had to do, he even thought about having Sebastian trail her. Unfortunately, this would not be happening as Easter was quickly approaching and Ciel knew something was bound to happen. _Maybe she has plans for Easter_ the little lord thought. Yes, the girl did have plans, but not the kind involving Easter festivities.

It was early when she left the manor, but not dressed in her normal maid's clothing. Instead she wore lose fitting pants with an old shirt she had found lying around the manor and a black heavy cloak over it all. She was headed into town to see someone, a certain coffin fanatic. When she arrived she was surprised to find that someone other than the undertaker was in there, a lower ranking noble by the look of him. The undertaker was behind the counter scribbling madly on a piece of paper as the man gave him details on the burial. The undertaker look up for a quick second before returning to taking notes, but not before motioning to her that he'll be done in a second. When the man finished giving instructions he turned swiftly and walked out nodding his head in greeting to her. Once he was out of the shop and well down the street she removed her cloak and sat down on one of the many coffins sitting about the shop.

"So what can I do for you?"  
"I need some questions answered."  
"Ooooohhh, this must be about what happened on that boat, right?"  
"Sometimes you really are too smart for your own good…."  
"well I'll tell ya' anything you're wanting to know."  
"I know that making those soulless dolls was more than just an experiment, what's the real reason?"  
"Can't tell you that, it's super-secret information not everyone can know."  
"You won't even tell me, your own niece what you're planning? That's rude uncle, I'm sure you'd tell papa if he asked."  
"Ahhh, that's another thing. Your father was an adult, and you're not yet."  
"I may not be an adult, but I'm no child either. Now _uncle_ why don't you explain like you said you would."  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. In the future when you're old enough to understand."  
"Why you…tell me, right this instant, or I'll never ever speak with you again."  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell _a little bit_."  
"I'm listening."  
"Well you see….it all started a long time ago. I was just a youngster and this was just a theory at that time. I was curious just like many other people, 'could it be possible at all to bring someone back to life?' So I spent my free time, which wasn't a lot, thinking about how it could be possible. And then one day, not too long ago, it came to me. And that's how it went."  
"…..That was about the worst explanation I've ever heard. Just waiting would be easier."  
"Yep, so how about a cup of tea? Spend a bit of time on Easter with family eh?"  
"Alright, it's better than going back to mother's house."

The two sat for a while talking about things related to the earl, her father and mother, and the soulless creatures. It was late into the afternoon before she finally found the opportunity to sneak out while the undertaker was having one of his laughing fits from a joke she told. She pulled on her cloak and slipped out of the coffin shop onto the slightly empty streets of London. While she was free from her uncle, her timing couldn't have been worse. Just as she walked out her younger half-brother walked past her on the street. He didn't notice her at first, but when he bumped into her head first knocking her down the hood fell off. He noticed her instantly when he saw her without the hood.

"Sister? Is that you?"  
"Uhhm…..n-no, I-I don't know who you are."  
He had a puzzled look on his face, like he almost believed her. "No, I'm quite certain that you are indeed my older sister. No one I know has eyes like hers."  
_Drat, I can't believe he remembered me. We've only spoken to each other 5 times for Christ's sake._ "Ahhh…..h-hey Alek, nice to see you again.  
"Where have you been? How are you doing? I have so much to talk about, why don't we go back to the house."  
"Oh, no, that's ok. I really don't want to go back to the house."  
"Nonsense, you used to live there so you'll always be welcome."

The boy called for his carriage and dragged his sister in to return to the house she had lived in for almost all of her life. When they arrived at the house all of the servants were surprised to see her back, since they all knew what she had been put through by her mother. The siblings sat in the drawing room, somewhere she hadn't seen since her father died.

"So, how are you sister"  
"I'm good, how about you?"  
"I'm good too. Where have you been for the last few months?"  
"Right now I'm staying with some friends, you don't need to worry. Has anything interesting happened?"  
"Really? You're sure you're fine sister, because you know you can always come back."  
"Really, I'm fine Alek, you don't need to worry at all."  
"Alright then. Well, nothing interesting has happened lately really. I got into Weston College."  
"Oh, you mean that elite school right?"  
"Yeah, it's really boring though. There're too many rules for anyone to really have much fun."  
"Just remember that having a good education is a good thing ok?"  
"Ok sister, I'll do my best from now on."

The two sat talking for a long while until a servant came in and asked if the lady would be eating dinner. She didn't _want_ to eat dinner there but her brother was _very_ convincing. He dragged her off to the dining room while talking about what would be for dinner. He sat her down in a chair to the right of him while the servants filed in with trays of food. Sometimes she forgot how nice it was to have competent servants around. As the servants laid out the food and such her brother continued to babble on about recent happenings. It was late into the evening by the time they actually left the dining room; the sun had already begun to sink below the horizon.

"Sister, it's getting late, why don't you stay the night here."  
"Really, I'd love to Alek, but I have to be getting back."  
"I'm sure the people you're staying with won't mind if you spend a bit of time with your family, right?"  
_Well, really I only scheduled one day off, but I suppose if I send them a quick letter._ "Alright, I'll stay, but only once, ok?"  
"Great, I'll tell one of the maids to prepare you one of the guest rooms. Would you like a bath as well?"  
"Yes, a bath would be nice."

It had been so long since she truly '_lived_' in that house. When her father left nothing was ever the same, and when his coffin was buried in the earth everything changed** (A/N: Everything Changed, When the Fire Nation Attacked)**. Her life shattered into a million tiny pieces of the purest diamond, each facet of the gem showing a different refection of the whole thing. But fate is a cruel mistress and without these events happening she wouldn't stand where she does today, proud and strong.

After the bath she crawled into a bed she had never once seen in her old house, it seemed so much different than the old one she had always slept in. Maybe when she was younger it would have been more fun to see the differences in the various rooms, but now, the house was completely changed. The only thing that remained of the old design was the knight wielding a scythe.

Seeing the sun streak thought the windows unhindered by grime and filth was a new experience in the house. The room she had stayed in since the time after her father died was high on the house in a place not even the servants bothered to clean. Upon walking up she found her clothes had been taken and replaced with nice ones, like a proper lady would wear. Dressing in the outfit she walked downstairs and ran into a maid, who she asked for her clothes. The servant went to her room with the desired items and she proceeded to dress in them, planning to take off right away. Nothing ever seemed to go as planned around her brother though, because the instant she came downstairs with her clothes on her mother walked in.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you _my dear daughter_."  
"Mother, yes it had been a while."  
"What brings you home after being away for so long?"  
"Is it wrong to visit home every now and then?"  
"Not at all, but it would be nice to be informed of your little visits."  
"I'll make sure to tell you next time then."

Just then Alek came down the stairs almost falling. "Mother, welcome back."  
"Hello my son, I see you invited your sister. Did you have fun?"  
"Yep, I really wish you'd come back Rose, it's lonely."  
"Sorry little brother, I have work of my own to do." _Like find out what happened to my father.  
_"Oh ok, are you going now? Be careful on your way back."  
"Bye mother, Alek."

It only took an hour to get to the Phantomhive manor by horse, so by the time she was back it was about time to begin preparing lunch. Everyone greeted her pleasantly despite the large scythe still strapped to her back. The scythe wasn't hers though; she had taken her fathers and replaced it with a fake. She didn't know what she was going to do with the scythe but she had it now and would figure something out.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully; the real event was when the little lord received yet another letter from the Queen. It seemed something was amiss in the Weston boarding school, and Ciel was asked to investigate. Begin a child still, Ciel was able to get in as a student; Sebastian, in all of his infinite knowledge, took the role of a teacher. However, she was neither child nor knowledgeable enough to be a teacher, so she was left to becoming a teacher's aide. With her brother there she had the ability to wander the grounds with him without looking suspicious. Unfortunately, her appearance attracted much attention with the green-yellow eyes. Many of older students took an immediate interest in her; it wasn't often one saw a pretty girl in an all-boys boarding school. But, luckily for Ciel knowing her became a good thing, actually just being constantly around her made people come to him. They would ask how he knew her, if they could hang out together, if he knew what room she was in, what she liked, what she didn't like, what her social status was, everything and anything regarding Rosslyn Saint-Claire. Sometimes it felt like a plague, but then he remember the P4 were also watching her, and he was after the P4. And so began the school life of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Rosslyn Saint-Claire.

* * *

Omg, I'm so sorry for tolling like that in my own story, no the fire nation has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't stop myself. Anyway, Question not at all related to anything black butler, How similar is Ao no Exorcist's manga to the anime?  
I'm thinking of ending this soon, the end would be very disappointing to the current plot though and I just can't being myself to do that. Maybe a few more chapters so it won't be as disappointing. Thanks for reading~


	7. Chapter 6

The end is neigh! Yes, it's sad this story has reached it's end, the next chapter will be the last. They're both short, sorry.  
Oh my god, i can't keep it in. I just have to let you know I put this out earlier than expected, I didn't even read over it like I usually do.  
I don't own anything that has to do with Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

* * *

School was not appealing to her, not one bit. She already had an education given by her mother. She might not be a student but being Sebastian's aide wasn't much better than being a student herself. The butler constantly had students coming to him for help, unfortunately he almost never helped all of them, she did. Of course they weren't bothered by being taught by the pretty teacher's aide, some were almost happy. Every time she went out of her room and onto the grounds she could feel the people staring, it was rather intimidating really. What kind of lady wouldn't feel threatened by the eyes of many men and boys on her? For the most part she ignored the goals Ciel and Sebastian were trying to accomplish, it wasn't that important to her. Even if her brother did go to this school and students were disappearing she didn't care, he was getting to be a nuisance anyway, and her mother deserved to lose something important anyway. When her father died her mother had a straight face on as they buried him and barely a month later she was already remarried.

"Miss Saint-Claire? Hello, are you paying attention?"

_Ahh, I must have fallen asleep._ It was a nice day out and the sun was shining, it was impossible to stop herself from taking a short nap on the bench of one of the gazebos. Indecently it was the swan gazebo, the one the prefects use. How was she to know though, the couches were so very comfortable, it just seemed like the perfect place to nap.

"Oh my, what ever could you be doing here Miss Saint-Claire?" It was the head of the Scarlet Fox dorm, Edgar Redmond. She really didn't like him, he was obnoxious, his mannerisms resembled the Viscount of Druitt's.

"You are aware that only the prefects are allowed here, right?" That was the head of the Sapphire Owl dorm. He was alright; she had to like him since both Ciel and Sebastian were in that dorm.

The other two prefects said nothing and only stood off to the side of the other two.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just so nice out and I was close by."  
"It's fine Miss Saint-Claire, you're new here after all."  
"But that's no excuse for a teacher's aide to forget a rule like that."  
"Yes, I'm terribly sorry. I'll be off then; you all enjoy your break"

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look into the scythe a bit._ Although she wasn't able to leave the grounds there was still a way to the reaper archives. She made her way to the records room and presented the scythe to the attendant. He understood and brought her a large, dusty volume. He directed her to the page with his picture on it. The picture was of a handsome man with yellow-green eyes, sleek glasses, with almost white blonde hair.  
Caellum Saint-Claire  
Status: Retired, Missing  
Scythe: Repossessed, Missing

His status was _missing_; he was retired but not dead. This was certainly an interesting discovery; she wondered where he could have gone. If he was missing he could be found. Forget working for the grumpy little earl, she had better things to do. She quickly packed all of her things into a bag and left leaving a note in Sebastian's room and another in her brother's.

_Dear Sebastian and Ciel,  
I have found what I was looking for so I'll be leaving now. It was nice to work with you, tell the other's I say hello and goodbye. May we meet in the future when we all have what we want.  
Rosslyn Saint-Claire._

_To my dearest brother,  
I'm leaving for a bit on a journey. Tell mother that I will find what has been lost, she'll understand. Do your best at everything; make sure you don't regret anything. If that means leaving the house like I did, don't feel guilty about it.  
Much love, your sister Rosslyn._

With her letters written she headed off to find her father. _No better place to start than where it ended._ First, she would head to the old house, then to the graveyard.

* * *

Her return to the manor unannounced was not taken well by some of the newer servants who didn't know her. However, the older one welcomed her like she was their own, asking if she needed anything. The only thing she came for was the suit of armour that once held the scythe. She took the whole suit out of the house and into the barn for privacy. Slowly and carefully she took the suit apart looking for anything different. There on the neck guard of the chest piece was an engraving, it was a rose and surrounding it was a six point star made of two triangles. She recognized both symbols very well; they were all over the church she was named after. _So that's where I should go next?_ If the clues lead her there then that would be where she goes.

She had been to Rosslyn chapel many times as a child; her father always liked it there. But this visit was different. She was not here with her father; she was here to find him. Looking around the chapel she quickly found the symbol she was looking for. The rose within the Star of David, she touched it lightly as if in a memory. The instant her skin touched the mark it began to glow. Surprised she jerked her hand back but slowly replaced it on the mark. It glowed again but this time something sharp poked into her finger drawing blood. The blood flowed into the stone illuminating the symbol in her blood. Suddenly a small compartment popped out of the wall. She caught it and looked at it. It was a small box with the same symbol on it this time it a spot for a key. She couldn't imagine what to use for a key though. It would have to be something not many people knew about. Instantly she thought of something, but it seemed too strange to use as a key. _It won't hurt to try, right?_She took his scythe out and put the butt of it right up to the key hole. The end fit perfectly into the key hole. She turned it and the box sprang open. Inside was a little piece of paper.

_My dear daughter, I'm so sorry for leaving you the way I did but it was all for a reason you'll understand later. If you're reading this note you've done well and I'm proud of you. Come find me, I'll be waiting. Find this address and ask for Ace._

The address was in London, in a candy shop if she remembered right. Making the trip to London and arriving at night she went to an inn to sleep. Although she didn't actually go to sleep till late into the night, with her mind full of thoughts it was impossible to. When the morning came, or rather late morning, she left the inn and headed for the place on the address. It turned out to be a candy shop, the one she first meet the little earl and his butler in. The man at the counter looked at e=her then recognized her.

"I'm looking for someone named Ace."  
"Right this way Lady."

She followed the man to the back of the shop. He stood in front of a great white door with a golden handle. The man produced a key with various engravings on it and opened the door. There in a chair, sitting in the perfect spring garden was a man sipping tea. He had fine white blonde hair and sleek glasses over those eyes that she loved so much. Quietly he set his cup down on the saucer and stood up. She had only taken a few steps forward before he ran at her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"My daughter, my beautiful Rose, it's so good to see you again."  
She was completely in shock. He was alive, and he was well. "Papa, I've missed you." She returned his embrace. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before they separated.

"Come, we have much to talk about." He led her to a small house sitting by a stream near woods. It was a nice little cottage with plenty of space. They sat down and began talking about everything that happened.

* * *

I'm thinking of writing an Ao no Exorcist fanfic...after i read some of the manga of course. Since I don't know if it'll be like black butler, with the anime completely different than the manga.  
**Look for the next/last chapter in a few days, **since I won't be able to hold it in any longer. Like I'm bursting.


	8. Chapter 7

This is the end, thanks so much for reading this. Lots of love to you all.  
Enjoy the end.

* * *

The inside of the cottage was cozy. He pulled up two chairs to the table for them to sit in.

"So, how is your mother?"  
"The same as always, well."  
"Ahh, of course. And how have you been."  
"Alright I guess. I just can't believe you've been here the whole time."  
"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. Things happened and I wasn't able to stay with you or your mother anymore."  
"And that's why you left? How long as that trail of clues been there?"  
"Oh, that's fairly new. I put it there when you stumbled into the shop on accident. I knew you would figure it out eventually."  
"I see, well it's good to be with you now papa. I really missed you."  
"Yes, I really missed you too."

It was getting late into the evening so he prepared dinner. It was modest compared to what she was used to, but it was good. They ate together talking in-between bites about things that were missed and old times. Once they were finished the conversation continued.

"That was good, thank you papa."  
"You're welcome dear."  
"Now, why did you leave?"  
"Ahh, I knew this was coming. Well, you know your mother is a demon right? And I am a reaper. It's well known that reapers and demons don't get along well. So many reapers and demons were against us getting married, let alone be near each other without fighting. So when people found out about you we figured we only had so much time before someone came for you. So, we did what was necessary, if that meant me leaving then I was prepared to. And it came down to just that, your mother's relatives demanded that either you be killed or I leave. My friends also thought it better I leave with you rather than leave you with your mother. So I de-."  
"Wait a second papa."  
"Yes?"  
"Why was mother always so mean to me?"  
"That's probably because you look so much like me that it hurt her to see you. "  
"Oh, alright, continue please."  
"Well, I decided it was best to leave and so I did. I left and came here making this door to connect with the place where we are now. When you came tumbling into the shop I could feel your presence and that's when I decided to leave those clues. And here we are now."  
"Oh, I see. Ok I understand now, and I forgive you."  
"That is more than I could ever ask for from the child I abandoned."  
"You didn't abandon me, you protected me."

They continued to chat idly until the sun said its goodnight's to the world. The cottage had just enough room for her to sleep in too. In the morning a delicious smell woke her up. Her father had made her favourite breakfast and was waiting for her to wake up. She smiled at the thought of her family being together again.

Not a week passed before the first troubles began. First, people were heard rummaging around in the forest by the cottage. They could have been hunters but the face that they were looking everywhere said they weren't. The people then wandered out of the forest asking where they were. They stayed at the edge of the forest in a clearing over night for they were weary from wandering in the forest constantly. They came back interrupting the pair drinking tea asking who they were. The people left for their encampment after washing in the small lake that the stream fed into. But it was the last night that was the most troublesome. They were sleeping peacefully when she smelled it. Smoke. It was coming from somewhere close, but where she didn't know. He woke up next and realized that the cottage was ablaze. They quickly left the cottage and went out into the night. Not 5 meters from their house stood the people from the forest. Their eyes glowing yellow-green and blood red in the darkness. They knew what was coming, and they were ready. All of a sudden the reapers and demons rushed the two. In almost an instant about half of the enemy was gone, broken and bleeding on the ground. The two exchanged quick glances and rushed straight into the mass. They fought bravely, the girl with her reaper and demon abilities overwhelmed the opposition. The man with all his years of experience easily took down the attackers. Suddenly it was silent the only sound was the harsh breathing of the two left standing. A father and his daughter surrounded in a sea of bodies and blood.

* * *

"Ahh, alright now. I think that's enough for one night ok?"  
"But, we want to hear more momma." "Please, can we hear the rest?" "How does it end? You can't just leave it like this"  
"It's late and children should be in their beds by now. So you all run off and put your night clothes on, alright."  
They sighed walking out of the room "Yes, momma."

She walked with them to each of their rooms to tuck in her precious children.  
"Good night Ophelia."  
"Good night mum."

"Good night James."  
"Night mother."

"Good ni-Stella, Charles, to bed, now."  
"Yes momma. Good night momma."  
"Good night you two."

When she was done tucking them in she went back to the library. There on the table laid a diary, her diary. She walked over to it and picked it up, all the memories seeming to flow into her. Her time living in that dark place, the time at the Phantomhive manor, her father. Every good and bad memory, helping Mey-Rin clean, hearing Ciel become worried over something, the day her father really died. Everything had made her what she is now, every trial and every victory or loss. She shut the cover and put it back in its place on the shelf. A man walked into the room, he wrapped his arms around her lovingly and rested his chin on her shoulder. His eyes were a serene blue with hair dark as midnight.

"Have all the kids been tucked in, love?"  
"Yes, all safe and sound."

She looked at the journals on the shelf once more before heading off to bed herself.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl. Her parents were very different, a reaper and a demon. Everyone thought they could never be, but she was there to show the world it was possible. That anything was possible with a little love and trust.

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

I really should go to sleep but...I had to finish this. How was the end? Ok? Bad? Good? Maybe...there'll be an extra chapter with the kids. If I don't get too lazy. Ok there'll definitely be another extra chapter revolving around the family. It should be interesting.  
Just for the record her husband is not related to Ciel in anyway, I just like the combination of black hair and blue eyes lol  
I'll address any questions(if you have them) in the extra chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Extra

It was about 5:30 in the morning when she opened all of the curtains of their room. Her husband groaned at the sudden increase in the amount of light.

"Rose, shut the blinds would you. And please go back to sleep."  
"But we have so much to do today, I have everything planned out."  
"Love, it's Saturday, all we need to do is go back to sleep and have a nice lazy day."  
"Absolutely not. I've had this planned for the last 2 weeks and you know it."  
"Ugghh, alright I'm getting up."

As he was getting up she walked out of the room and down the hall to her children's rooms. First she went to wake the younger two.

"Stella, Charles, it's time to wake up."  
"Mmm, ok momma. What time is it?"  
"It's about 5:30"  
"Why so early mum?"  
"We have things to do."

She proceeded to the middle child's room and opened the curtains.

"God, please close the curtains."  
"Get up James."  
"No, it's too early."  
She pulled the blankets off of her oldest son causing him to shiver.  
"Alright, I get it. I'm getting up now."

She walked a few more paces down the hall to her eldest child's room.

"Ophelia? Wake up, we have things to do today."  
"Mmm, what time is it?"  
"It's 5:30."  
"Why so early mum?"  
"There's lots to do today."  
"Hmm, ok."

Now that all the kids were up it was time to check back in on her husband. When she went back into the room and she was surprised to see him awake, usually he just went back to sleep.

"Alright love, are we going to eat breakfast now of on the way out."  
"On the way out, pull the carriage around."

While he went to bring the coach around she gathered up some things to eat and then her children. When the coach had come around they all piled in and took off to the first stop, her mother's house. The two may not have gotten along well in the past but now they were close like a mother and daughter should be. It was almost 7 by the time they got there and she was already ready to go. Her mother followed them to the second stop, her father's grave. This day marked the 5 year anniversary of her father's death. When they arrived at the grave yard it was empty as usual. The group headed toward the grand looking grave in the back. His grave stone was magnificent, an angel holding a scythe. They all paid their respects and headed into the city for lunch. After lunch was over her mother left to return home, but there was still one place left to visit. The last place on the list, the Phantomhive manor. During the short time she had stayed there she had become good friends with the servants. Now that she was the head of her household she became an important business partner of the now not so little earl. The coach pulled up to the door and the family got out. The children look up at the mansion and not a second later the butler appeared.

"Good afternoon Mrs Strauss, the master is waiting for you all in the drawing room. If you'll please follow me."

The group followed the butler to the drawing room where the earl and his now wife sat. It hadn't been long since they had been married but they already had one child, a son. Surprisingly he didn't look like his mother one bit. Actually, he looked a lot like Sebastian, as if Ciel had suddenly become a woman and married the butler. The boy had black hair with those magnificent sapphire eyes of his father's.

"Oh, Rose, it's so nice to see you. Come sit and have some tea, won't you?"  
"Yes it's so nice to see you again Lizzy, what kind of tea is this?"

While they chatted about the various going ons of the upper class their husband talked about business. Their children played together, but her oldest being uninterested in Ciel's son harassed the butler. The servants came in, upon hearing Ophelia and James following the butler and pestering him, glad to see their old co-worker. They talked and joked for hours until it was time for the evening meal.

"Rose why don't you have dinner with us, it'll be so fun."  
"Marco what do you think?"  
"I think that's a grand idea, we'd love to eat with you."

The adults plus her two oldest children sat at the table in the dining area while the younger ones ate in the kitchen. As usual it was a wonderful meal prepared by one of the best butlers ever. Since it was later they were able to enjoy talking with the other servants as well. By the time they were done and headed back home it was very dark out. Her children slept on the ride home and when they arrived each one was carried to their bed. Shortly after the kids were put to bed the parents followed. They left the Phantomhive manor with another meeting planned the next month for Ciel's son's birthday.

Time always went quickly watching her kids; years seemed to fly by until they were fully grown with families of their own. Her grandchildren were as precious to her as her own children. When they would visit their grandmother she would tell them wonderful stories about a girl with pretty white blonde hair and yellow-green eyes. When they were older they noticed how she would tell them with a reminiscent look in her eyes, as if it were her life she spoke of. When she was ready to die, or more accurately disappear, she told her children and grandchildren that those books she would read out of were her journals. That they could make anything come true if they tried hard and worked for it. After all, they were a family of reapers, from the beginning of time to the end. When they buried her "body" alongside her husbands' the two watched from a distant hillside, glasses on and scythe's out. She whispered a final farewell to her family and the two headed off past the sunset, to the record halls where they would see what was to become of their family.

* * *

Idek what happened with the end. Sorry about that. If you've got questions feel free to ask cause i know the ending to this sucked majorly.  
And yes, I lied, there's a hint of yaoi, I couldn't resist it.


	10. Questions and Comments

Alright you lovely people, some last thoughts and questions answered.

So, when I noticed people liked this my only thoughts were 'lol, are you ok? You're mentally stable right? What planet do you live on? Did my mom pay you? How much did she give you? You've gotta be crazy to like this. Are you sure nothing's wrong with your brain?'  
I still don't get it but hey, whatever floats your boat right?

If I get any more questions I'll update this part only. So onto the questions.

Q1: Why am I answering these publicly?  
A: Someone else might have the same question and most of the time i just don't feel like answering the same question twice.

Q2: Who did she marry?  
A: Well, I was too lazy to introduce him properly, but he's a reaper. Here's a run-down.

Marcocious Strauss, Reaper, Natural hair colour-honey brown, Colour preferred-dark brown/black, Natural eye colour-yellow-green, Colour preferred-deep blue. Personality- He's pretty down to earth, not too picky, but gets mad kinda easily. He's a real family man and is the type to never let go of something unless it will be better off on its own.

Q3: Did the chapter(4) change point of view?  
A: It probably did, it's a bad habit, sorry.

Statement: Can't wait till you update again.  
Response: This story is over _ but another one is in the works and the first chapter will be out….before the end of the month. So, like, probably in a week or less.

Yes, this is the official end.

Now, I'm off to start my Ao No Exorcist fic. 50/50 chance I'll post the link on this little section.

Have a great rest of the week and enjoy your crazy hot summer.


End file.
